Bully
by Dashed
Summary: Kaname is a bully. She doesn't pretend to be anything else and this is how she prey's upon the people in her life.


Disclaimer: Don't own SP!

* * *

Kaname is a bully.

She doesn't pretend to be anything else. In fact she revels in her status and to deny that would be to deny that she has a right arm. It is as much apart of her as the colour of her hair. She comes from a long line of bullies and in her opinion has bested them all because Kaname isn't an ordinary bully. She is the best.

She doesn't do anything as crude as raise her fists. She doesn't do anything as uncouth as get her hands literally bloody. Oh no, Kaname is all for the metaphorical bloodying of her hands. She likes to bully physiologically. It produces the best results and is harder to pin on her sparkling reputation. Because despite Kaname's bullying being an open secret in Spica, a right of passage some might say, she has never gotten in trouble for it.

Oh sure there are many indications of her abusive nature. Children running away when they see her stalking down the corridors and how no one dares make eye contact with her. A thousand subtle ways in which the student body express their terror at the mere thought of her yet no one can stand up and say for definite that she was bullying them. The teachers, usually the young ones that chose their job because _they wanted to make a difference _watched her with suspicious eyes while the older teachers, more jaded and used to the status quo that she hammered into place, leave her alone to get on with it. The more sadistic teachers who are just like her watch in approval with greedy eyes as some poor child inexplicably burst into tears when she looked at them. They breath heavily through poison mouths as she stops to comfort that poor child and long to follow when she guides them away from the safety of the herd to 'talk.'

Oh yes, Kaname is a bully that leaves her scars where no one can find them and no one can heal them.

But all she ever does is talk...and a fool it is that underestimates a silver tongue and cutting remark.

Her keen eyes detects every teenage insecurity and worry. With a few words she can take every dark thought you've had about yourself and bring it into the light for all others to see and laugh at. There's no hiding from a bully.

That's not to say Kaname is unpopular. In fact she is equally loved by as much as Spica as she is hated, for her words can sooth and mend torn images. Her tongue can create the self confidence of many a fairy tale princess to those she deems worthy or necessary. She can equally flatten and flatter an ego. People flock to her to fulfil a deep vanity in themselves that only she can appease and even though she discards them or insults them they always come back for the chance that today she might smile upon them.

The others of the school, the so called 'outsiders,' those she finds horribly easy prey are perhaps the worst hypocrites. She tortures indiscriminately true but they hold a special place in her heart as the favourites. They cower and cry underneath her harsh words yet when it is not them that is the target they laugh and jeer perhaps loudest of all. They take a vindictive please out of whomever she tortures yet when it is their turn they wonder why no one would stop this. Delightful deception of oneself is what Kaname truly loves about this particular species of the human race.

Shion Tōmori wasn't really an outsider as much as she loved to look at herself like one. Even now she sat on a bench alone as other students mingled at lunch. There was a circle of space around her that most unconsciously trod around its edges rather than enter. She however wasn't like most people and stepped into the circle fearlessly. The move seemed to catch the attention of some of the more brighter students who stopped what they were doing in preparation of another Kaname bullying.

She liked the president, not enough to walk on by and leave her alone of course, but enough that she wasn't going out of her way to target the blonde. In fact the only reason she was even going to do this today was because of the distinct air the woman had around her. She had always been cool to people and excluded an air of solitude that would not take kindly to being breached but today Kaname could almost smell the fractures in that wall. Bullies after all have keen sense about these things.

She sat down on the bench beside the president who didn't acknowledge her. Her arm stretched out along the top of the bench her hand gently brushing blonde hair.

"Whatever you think your doing here Kaname stop it right now." Shion's voice was firm and even as she didn't even bother to spare her a look.

She liked it when they thought they could fight. "Me? President what would I do to you?"

"Indeed" Shion glanced away from her in disgusted. She was one of those people those very few that thought themselves immune to her and her eyes. The funny thing was that up until last year she was. Kaname knew there was nothing she could have said or done to the other girl to produce the earth shattering effect that she so enjoyed bringing about in her prey. Up until last year Shion didn't have a weakness she could prey upon. But now she did.

"It must have hurt when she rejected you," she said softly anyone dumber might have mistaken her voice as sympathetic. Shion wasn't dumb. "In front of all those people, of course no one really knew what was going on behind the scenes of the Etiol ceremony."

Shion looked shocked and for the first time looked at Kaname. Her head was stretched back and her face bathed in sunlight. She seemed perfectly relaxed. Shion wanted to slap her. "I don't know what you mean."

Kaname grinned lazily "of course you do. Having the girl you've been pinning over for years walk away without so much as a good bye. That must have hurt."

Shion looked away pain fleetingly crossing her face but still the shattered looked didn't cross her features like Kaname wanted so she continued. "What I really loved about it was the fact that everyone assumed it was Amane that rejected you when really it was Miyuki all along."

Shion's fists clenched in something akin to fear. How could this other girl know?

"You were very careful. The long stares and heated arguments in the debate room almost went unnoticed," Kaname's head rolled lazily to stare at Shion whose faced looked horrified not shattered. "if i hadn't caught you with her ankles around your shoulders in the library i wouldn't have believed the girl capable. Always thought she was a bit fidget." She smiled showing all her teeth. "To reject you for a husband she doesn't like and a girl who would never love her back...you must have been really bad at it."

Her malicious grin seemed to provoke more of a reaction than her words ever could and Shion flushing with embarrassment moved to leave the bench. She could have left it like that, she had after all won but Shion was escaping with her head held high and her back ramrod straight. She held in her a wounded dignity that Kaname would not allow to last for much longer. She roses and struck smooth as a snake snaring Shions small wrist in her own. Despite having a green belt in karate and judo the student president didn't snap Kaname's wrist like her instinct demanded. She froze at the strong touch sensing instinctually a bigger predator.

"You can't leave before i give you a gift," Kaname whispered turning the blonde girl around so they were face to face. Most of the students in the yard had caught on to what was taking place and Kaname could feel their hungry eyes waiting to be fed the tears she so desired. She reached into her pocket and slipped the folded paper into Shion's. Even though she let go of the girl and stepped back Shion could still feel Kanames touch on her wrist and her presence surrounding her like a threat.

Unwillingly she glanced down and the folded square and then back up at the smiling girl. Kaname was all sharp white teeth when she smiled and narrowed eyes. The only time she seemed to really smile was when someone else was in pain and even then it was a horrible twisted smile that screamed threat. She unfolded the paper and her carefully erected wall blasted apart with the well placed bomb.

"It didn't take me as long as i expected to get this for you," Kaname stared intently insane smile fixed leaking out to spread over her normal mask. She might have liked the president but she loved seeing her like this more. Her entire face crumpled as she looked at the photo, a giant gaping maw of hurt and betrayal "her choosing a husband she doesn't like, a woman who would never love her and two girls that made no secret of wanting to fuck her and forget her over a loving relationship with you, you must have been really bad at sex."

Tears gathered in Shions eyes but the girl was to focused on the photo of Miyuki with Kaname's head between her parted thighs and Momomi kissing her outstretched neck to try and save herself this last dignity. Kaname smiled victoriously. She decided to feed her hungry audience a little sooner and said "aren't you going to thank me for the gift? Miyuki did, many times."

Kaname honestly thought she over did it as Shion's eyes snapped up from the photograph to glare balefully at her. The angry spirit soon faded though as the complete agony of Miyuki rejection deuced out any fire she had. Kaname watched avidly as Shions face grew red and blotchy and the long denied tears burst forth from their prison to roll in a steady stream down the broken hearted girls face. Shion turned and ran from Kaname and the audience that had gathered and Kaname watched her go feeling extremely satisfied. the crumpled photograph floated lightly to the ground and instead of picking it up Kaname walked away allowing the curious audience to come and look at what had caused Shions breakdown.

Later on the roof Momomi fitted herself against Kaname's side fingers idly tracing patterns on the pensive woman's sides. She was in one of her deep thinking moods that not even the allure of sex or scandal could bring her out of. "I heard what you did to Shion today," she said a little later as she buried her face in Kaname's neck. Night had fallen and it was getting cold. Still Kaname didn't stir from her deep reprieve.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to bring it up," Kaname said quietly after she slowly dragged herself out of her thoughts.

"Well, i was surprised that you showed her the photo, i thought you liked Tōmori?" Momomi glanced up at Kaname's still face. Despite the bright moon in the sky none of the light seemed to touch Kaname. Her face was still in shadow and her eyes always were. Momomi shivered the darkness both excited and scared her.

"I like her well enough," Kaname acknowledged not seeming to realise that she had only provided more questions than answers.

"Well you knew how much she loved Miyuki, you could have at least told her it was before they were going out," her fingers still traced the idle pattern but she was disturbed. She had relatively few morals which was why she could fully appreciate Kaname's lack of them but even she had one uncrossable golden rule. Never ruin love. It was so hard to come by in the world and even harder to keep.

"Love doesn't exist Momomi, even our illustrious president had to learn that," Kanami's voice was level and her eyes cold.

She gripped Kanami's collar, I love you she thought but wasn't brave enough to say. "Still," she said frowning "I thought she was your friend?"

"Bullies don't have friends," Kaname smiled. It wasn't a very nice smile.


End file.
